Trapped
by Athena1234
Summary: This is a story I made up a while ago. Later chapters will have lots of sex and some violence. A girl escapes from a bad situation, only to find herself in an even worse one.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first story. It has been in my head for literally years. There will eventually be a lot of violence and non-con sex. It's basically a story of this girl who leaves a bad situation for an even worse one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

I sat in the corner, knees bent up and my head laying in my arms. I was cold. My right ankle was caked with dried blood from the tight shackle. My head jumped up for a second as I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, but I quickly put it down again. I didn't want to see him. I heard the heavy metal door being pushed open, and I heard him enter the room. It was quiet for what seemed like forever, and all I could hear was my heart beating. Then he approached me and knelt down next to me. I felt my breathing become faster.

"I brought you dinner." He said. I slowly looked up to see his smiling face looking down at me. In his hand was a plate with two micro waved hotdogs without buns. He let out a small chuckle when my eyes immediately went to the food. "You must be starving." He moved the plate closer to my face. Of coarse I was starving. He only usually fed me once a day. I tried to move my arm out to take them, but he quickly moved the plate away out of reach, as to be expected. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room, placing the plate on the counter. "You are going to have to beg for it, darling." I sat up on my hands and knees in a crawling position.

"Please…" I started. "Please can I have some food?" My voice sounded cracked and shaky. I looked at his face and opened my mouth slightly and made my eyes wider. "Uncle, please… I'm so hungry." I knew that was what he wanted. To see me look as helpless as possible. I even made my eyes water a little bit. He stared at me and a thin smile crossed his face. He laughed, "You're going to have to do better than that next time." He said as he started to leave towards the door. I started to panic.

"WAIT! Please, no! Uncle, I'm sorry, I'll do better, I promise, can I please just have them this time?" I was really crying now, and I sat back on my legs. "Please…" I said through sobs, holding my eyes in fists. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up fast with a gasp. As soon as I looked up I received a fierce smack across the left side of my face and I let out a whimpering sound.

He waited until I turned my face back to him before he said, "That's exactly what you should have done earlier." He glared at me and I just shivered and held eye contact so I wouldn't get hit again. With that he stood and left the room. He left me alone in the cold, dirty basement. It took a while for me to settle down after that from crying and getting slapped. I looked to the counter, where he had left the hotdogs. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I didn't really know what time it was now, but I knew it was night time because there was no light coming from the small, short window well that was on the wall next to my corner.

I had been living this way for about two years. When I was seven, my parents died in a car accident we were in. I was fine, but I don't remember the crash at all. I was supposed to be taken care of then by my dad's brother. The first year was normal. It was hard, being so young and trying to deal with the death of my parents. But better than things are now. I don't even know what happened. First, my uncle took me out of school. Said that he didn't trust that I wouldn't get hurt. He started to get annoyed anytime I left the house, and often confined me to my room upstairs. He would constantly check up on me. Finally I got annoyed and decided to leave. I climbed out my window onto the tree outside and hid in the backyard. I wasn't really going to leave, I just thought it was a funny joke to make my uncle freak out. Eventually I got bored and went back inside. Immediately my uncle cornered me, yelling and saying how worried he was. He started getting violent. Then he locked me in the basement. In the following days he installed a thick chain and shackle to the wall near one of the corners. And I have been there ever since. He installed a small room in the basement with a toilet and a sink. He let me use it twice a day. Sometimes he would take me upstairs and let me look out the windows if it was a nice day, but he has started doing that less and less.

Now I sit here, smelling the hotdogs faintly from across the room. My ankle had begun to bleed again from when I changed position, the shackle had twisted and tore the scabs from the raw skin. I sat in the dim light and cried silently in self pity from my growling stomach.

The Next Day

I wake up groggy, and I hear his voice say "Here." and the sound of the plastic plate being set on the floor near me. I sit up and stretch my arms, not fully awake. I look down through blurry eyes at the two hotdogs from the night before. I blink and try to wake up before taking one of the cold meat sticks and starting to eat it. It was cold and dry, but I didn't care. I was finished with it fast and quickly consumed the other one. I was still hungry, and considered licking the dried grease from the plate, but I knew he was watching me. He could see that as being pathetic, which he would enjoy, or he could think I was ungrateful for what he had provided, and get angry. I had figured out his thoughts and patterns pretty much by now. I sighed and shivered at the same time and wrapped my arms around my knees before looking at him.

"Thank you so much." I said. He nodded but didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me. It was silent for a long time before he spoke. "So, today is June seventh." I jerked my head up. It was my birthday. "Since it is your birthday, and we didn't celebrate it last year, I thought we could do something special." I made me feel uncomfortable when he talked like that. As if this was a normal conversation. As if we were a normal family. He walked over to me and bent down. He started to undo my shackle. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't even wince when my skin tore more from being pulled away from the metal. "I thought maybe I would take you out for ice cream or something." I moved onto my knees and hugged him. He seemed very surprised by this gesture.

"Thank you so much, Uncle, this is going to be so much fun!" I was smiling. I had a plan. I was getting out of here. I was going to escape.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My uncle carried me upstairs. We went into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I saw an extremely pale girl, with sunken cheek bones and large eyes that were red and puffy. Long, dark brown hair was in chaos. My uncle said he would wash my hair for me. I was sitting with my back facing him in the tub and the shower was running. The water was so warm. It felt nice. I didn't even mind that he was washing me. The water was turning black after it ran off my body. He massaged my head and scrubbed my hair with lots of shampoo. He told me he would brush it for me when we were done.

After my shower he said he had bought me some new clothes and they were upstairs in my room. I couldn't help but feel annoyed that he still called it my room. But I had to be grateful I was out of the basement. I was clean, and getting nice, new clothes. I went upstairs in the towel he gave me and went to my old bedroom. The walls were white, and the carpet was grey. The whole house was pretty much like that though. Cold colors. I saw a neat stack of clothing on the bed. Oh a bed… I laid down on the bed. It was so soft. My body wouldn't hurt so much if I could just sleep here… But I had to get ready. I put on the T-shirt and jeans that were there. There was also a pair of knee high socks. They covered up the right ankle completely, it was probably planned that way. It hurt really bad to try to put on the sock over my sore foot.

Then I went downstairs and my uncle was sitting in the living room. He told me to sit down on the stool in front of him and he would brush and dry my hair. I sat quietly and let him do just that. Before we left, he gave me a long speech. "You will stay close to me and hold my hand. There are bad people in this world that would want to hurt you. If anyone touches you, I want you to scream. Scream if we get separated, and I will find you right away. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If everything goes well, we might do this again sometime…" It went on and on. The whole time I was just thinking that no one could treat me as bad as he did. I just wanted to get away.

We got in the car and I was sitting in the back. I didn't want to talk the whole ride, but Uncle kept trying to start conversations. I had to answer him or he would get mad, I could tell. Eventually he put on some music and stopped talking to me. The car ride was really long. He said he had to take us far away to a different town. After thinking about it a while, I figured that he didn't want people he knew to see me and wonder where I had been all this time. I had never thought of that. What did he tell people when I stopped going to school? What did he tell the teachers, the neighbors, the police even maybe? It didn't matter now anyway. My thought drifted to escaping. I was really scared. What if I tried, but couldn't get away? Then he would never take me out anywhere again. But what if I started screaming? Would other people help me? I didn't know what to do. He expected me to hold his hand the whole time, he probably wouldn't take his eyes off me for a second. Unless…

We stopped finally after when seemed like (and probably was) hours of driving. We were at a little restaurant in a town where all the buildings were connected. I really liked the way the buildings looked. Uncle grabbed my hand right away as soon as we got out of the car. We went inside and were seated at a booth. It was a really small place, and I thought of a better word for it that restaurant, a café. When a man came and took our orders, I stayed quiet and uncle ordered a sandwich for me. When the waiter left my uncles face got red. He grumbled and said he didn't like that way he was looking at me. I was surprised because the waiter was looking at my uncle the entire time. I think my uncle is just afraid of everyone.

When our food came I really wanted to eat the whole thing, but when I finished half of it I said I needed to use the bathroom. Uncle looked at me and said he would go with me and stand outside the door. We went over to the back and I went in. He said I had three minutes. Once inside the bathroom, I looked all over. There wasn't a window. The ceiling was made of tiles that could be moved though. I remember that my school had those in the library, and a kid crawled up in there and got in big trouble. I went into a stall and used the toilet and a metal bar as steps to get up onto the top of it. I was able to move a tile with one hand. Then I had to try to stand on the thin wall between stalls, holding onto the open ceiling for balance. I pulled myself up and tried to make as little noise as possible. I closed the tile again and sat and waited. I looked out through a vent in the corner of the room.

Eventually the door opened and My uncle called my name. He entered the room and called again. He went through and opened all the stalls and started calling my name louder. He was getting worried. He didn't the same thing two years ago when I climbed out my window. He left the bathroom really fast. I was in a little crawl space big enough for me to move on all fours in. I crawled until I was in the kitchen area, using the light from the random vents to look down. I saw the kitchen, there were two people working there. One person was making food and another was washing dishes. Someone else came in then room and said something I couldn't hear. But the one washing dishes left the room. I decided it would be best to wait until everyone was gone. For a long time there was usually always someone in the room. I didn't move and stayed really quiet while I watched. It got really busy later and sometimes there was four people at once in the small room. Then it got not as busy and I could tell it was getting late because they weren't cooking anything anymore and they were just cleaning. Then at last everyone left and they turned of the lights. It was even darker up in the crawlspace. I waited even longer just to make sure no one would come back, then I made my move.

I opened up on the tiles and lowered myself down. I was a ways off the floor even hanging from my arms, and I jumped. I winced as pain shot through my right leg as it hit the floor. I sat for a second while it stopped hurting, then I stood up. I looked out the small window on the door to the eating area. From a distance I could see my uncles car parked across the street outside. I turned around and let my eyes adjust. I saw the back door that most of the workers left out of. I opened it slowly and looked out. It was in an alleyway. The night was cold even though it was summertime. I looked down the alley both ways and headed for the direction opposite of the where I saw the car. I turned right down another, smaller alley. And walked out onto a street. I stayed close the buildings until I found another alley and went down it. I figured it would be best to stay away from the roads if my uncle really was out looking for me still. I wandered around most of the night until I got really tired and lay down to sleep on the ground behind a dumpster. It smelled really bad, but was about as comfortable as the basement floor.

I woke up really early. The sun wasn't even up yet, but a thin streak of light was in the sky. I sat there for a while and thought. I was away from him now, but now I was homeless. I would have to steal food probably, like in Aladdin. When my parents were alive, Aladdin was my favorite movie. Uncle didn't own a TV, so we never watched anything before he turned mean. My favorite part of Aladdin was when he gave his piece of bread to the poor kids. He made stealing the food look so easy and even fun though, when I was really little I wanted to be like him when I grew up. Now I wasn't quite grown up, but I was living on the streets. I waited in the alley until there were lots of people walking around. On the off chance that Uncle was still searching, I wanted to be able to blend in.

Much Later

I've been living on the streets now for a while. Summer has come again twice, so I'm guessing I'm thirteen by now. I don't pay much attention to what day it is anymore. I hopped a bus and found a old train station outside of town that way. It was filled with kids. Runaways. Some where younger, some were older. Some left after a while, some stayed for a long time. They let me join them pretty easily. One girl named Christina, had a baby. She said she didn't know who's it was, but she found it in a box on the sidewalk. She took really good care of her. Another boy, Arnold, had a guitar with him. He was seventeen and I liked him. He played music and sang for the group at night. The group traveled a lot. We tended to stay in the country, going to small towns and quietly stealing things we needed. It was almost like having a family. Sometimes the police would come to a building we were staying in, and those who didn't get out fast enough got caught. I assume the ones that got caught were sent back to whatever their home was, or an orphanage.

I didn't want to go to an orphanage, a lot of the kids in the group were from places like that. And I defiantly could not go back to my uncle. There was one girl who was my friend. Her name was Stacy. She was older than me, but she didn't know her age either. She was the first one who welcomed me when I found the group. She told me about how her mom was abusive to her and her brother. And how her mom was always drinking and one night hit her brother against a wall and his head cracked open. That thought scared me. She said she was so little, and that might not be what happened, but that was what it looked like. Then she ran away and lived by herself for a long time and she had only recently found this group. I eventually told her my story too. She said I was much better off living here with all of these nice people. I agreed. All of us were better off here.


End file.
